


Myself

by aus__monstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus__monstax/pseuds/aus__monstax
Summary: Kihyun never knew he would find his group mates so hot in black suits.Based on their performances of Myself by Bazzi in their first concert in Seoul, the Third World Tour.





	Myself

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning that I am not the best at writing theae things but I hope you enjoy!

There was only one week left before the first date of their third world tour and the boys were practicing really hard. Jooheon and Changkyun were on the studio, Shownu and Wonho went to the dance room in their company while Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Kihyun stayed at home. They needed to practice too.

_ “Guys”  _ Minhyuk called the attention of the boys who were laying down on the sofa.  _ “We should practice” _

_ “Nah”  _ Hyungwon said, his head was placed on Kihyun's lap, but he got up making Hyungwon's head to fall on the sofa.  _ “That hurt”  _ he said.

_ “Sorry, but Minhyuk is right! We should practice” _

_ “I can't believe you're saying I'm right”  _ Minhyuk said and they all laughed.  _ “I think we should practice with the suits on, to see how comfortable or uncomfortable it is”  _ Kihyun nodded. Hyungwon sighed and followed the two older guys to Kihyun's bedroom.

The stylists gave them their suits a few days before to put it on and try them, to check if they needed to be fixed or not. The three of them were just observing the suits in the bed.

_ “Okay, let's try them on”  _ Minhyuk said, getting undressed in front of them. Hyungwon followed him, they've been friends (and something more) for years, they were used to see each other in underwear. However, Kihyun was not. He had never undressed himself in front of his members, not because he was ashamed, but because he was shy.  _ “Are you waiting for an invitation or what?”  _ Minhyuk said, looking at him funny.

_ “No. I'll, uh, I'll change in the bathroom”  _ Kihyun said, picking his suit and heading there. Hyungwon just shrugged and finished taking his clothes off before putting the suit on.

After a few minutes, Kihyun came out of the bathroom and saw the other two boys standing there, waiting for him. He had seen them wearing suits before but why did he felt his cheeks burning this time? He looked down and shaked his head.

_ “Damn, Kihyun! You look so good”  _ Minhyuk said, standing in front of him and fixing the sides of the shirt that he left undone. Minhyuk looked good too but Kihyun couldn't take his eyes off the guy in the bed. Hyungwon's long legs were embraced by the tight black pants and the white shirt just marked his tiny waist more.  _ “Let's practice now”  _ Minhyuk said and the three of them headed to the small dance room they had in their new dorm.

•••••••••••••••

After practicing for almost two hours, the three of them were exhausted. They stopped and drank water as if they had been running a marathon, drops of swear falling down their faces.

_ “We did it amazing but the suits are so hot”  _ Hyungwon said, flipping his hair back and taking the jacket off. Followed by Minhyuk who did the same thing and Kihyun just stood there, staring at both of them.  **They look hot,** Kihyun thought but again, shaked his head to erase those thoughts. What was happening to him? They were his group members. They've known each other for years, why was Kihyun suddenly thinking about them that way?  **Must be the suits. Suits make them hotter.** Yes, that must be it.

_ “Hey, Kihyun”  _ Hyungwon threw him the empty bottle of water and the named looked up at him with an angry face.  _ “Are you okay? What are you thinking about?”  _ Minhyuk, who was in his phone, looked at him with a worried face and sat next to him. It made it worse for Kihyun, who was trying not to think about Minhyuk's sweaty thigh touching his own.

_ “Uh, nothing”  _ he lied and got up, heading to the bathroom, being followed by the other two boys who were whispering things to each other but Kihyun couldn't manage to listen.

_ “Can we do something for the Earth?”  _ Minhyuk asked out of nothing, making Kihyun stop walking and turning around to face his friends.

_ “What?”  _ he asked, confused.

_ “You know, we gotta save water”  _ Hyungwon said.

_ “And that's relevant because…?” _

_ “We should shower together”  _ Minhyuk winked at him and Kihyun just froze. Were they being serious? They weren't, right?

_ “No”  _ Kihyun locked himself inside the bathroom and undressed himself. When he was about to step in the shower, the door opened and Hyungwon and Minhyuk entered. Kihyun managed to cover himself with the towel before screaming at them.  _ “What are you doing!? Get out!” _

_ “Please, I'm too sweaty. I can't wait outside and you take so long to shower”  _ Hyungwon complained and stepped in the shower. Letting the water run and measure the temperature.

_ “C'mon Ki“  _ Minhyuk dragged him inside the shower, making him drop the towel on the floor.

_ “Leave me alone!”  _ he tried escaped and went to his bedroom.

The two guys that were left in the bathroom just looked at each other and shrugged before washing themselves. 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Kihyun was still sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for Hyungwon and Minhyuk to get out of the bathroom.

_ “Until you come out”  _ Kihyun said, walking by them, still covering himself with the towel. He was about to get inside but Hyungwon grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer.  _ “Oh my fucking God”  _ Kihyun roles his eyes.  _ “What do you want now?” _

_ “We're just worried about you, Ki”  _ Minhyuk said, tickling him to make him smile; and it worked. Because Kihyun laughed and melted in Hyungwon's arms.

_ “It's nothing”  _ he said.

_ “You know you can trust us, right?”  _ Hyungwon caressed his head and Kihyun nodded while smiling. It was so nice to be hugged by Hyungwon, they never hugged each other but somehow that changed and Kihyun was happy.

_ “It's just…”  _ Hyungwon let him go so he could explain properly to both of them.  _ “I don't really like exposing my body and the fact that you guys entered the bathroom like that made me… mad”  _ Kihyun looked down and tightened the towel around him.

_ “Oh”  _ Minhyuk mumbled.  _ “I am so sorry, Kihyun. I didn't know! I was just trying to joke but I seriously didn't know, I'm sorry”  _ Minhyuk pouted and Kihyun laughed.

_ “I am sorry too, Ki”  _ Hyungwon pinched his cheeks.  _ “I know this is not how it works but you actually have a great body? I know it won't change the perspective you have of yourself but I hope you aren't being too hard on yourself because of it” _

_ “D-do you think my body is great?”  _ Kihyun finally looked up and locked eyes with the taller, who nodded.

_ “Yes, Ki”  _ Minhyuk talked.  _ “Being insecure about your body isn't something that changes from one day to another and no matter how much we tell you now that you're incredibly beautiful, it won't change. But I just want you to know that you're perfect the way you are, as corny as it sounds”  _ they laughed.

_ “Thank you, guys”  _ he smiled and went to finally have a shower.

•••••••••••••••

The next days were constantly about Hyungwon and Minhyuk complimenting him. The rest of the boys were confused. It's not like it was wrong to compliment someone, but it was pretty weird that the two of them were following Kihyun everywhere, telling him nice comments and the boy actually enjoying it.

_ “Kihyun”  _ Shownu caught his attention,  _ “The boys and me are leaving because the manager is calling us” _

_ “Okay” _

_ “Find Hyungwon and Minhyuk and tell them please”  _ Kihyun nodded and observed his leader going outside followed by the other members.

Kihyun got up from the sofa and headed to Hyungwon's bedroom, but he wasn't there. He looked in the rest of the house and the boys were nowhere to be seen. Until Kihyun heard a noise coming from Minhyuk's bedroom. He went upstairs and slowly opened the door to find a Hyungwon sitting on top of Minhyuk, kissing his neck; and the funny part is that they were wearing the suits from the performance. The suits that made Kihyun feel things and to find them making out wasn't helping.

_ “Kihyun”  _ Minhyuk called his name. “ _ For God's sake, how long have you been standing there?” _

_ “I- I am just leaving”  _ he turned around but Hyungwon was quickly to get off Minhyuk and grab his wrist.

_ “Hold on”  _ Kihyun turned around and contemplated how hot Hyungwon looked wearing a black suit with the shirt unbuttoned and messy hair.  _ “Maybe you want to join?” _

_ “What?”  _ he asked. He wasn't being serious, was he?

_ “No pressures. It's okay if you don't want to”  _ Kihyun tried to focus on Hyungwon but his eyes were laying on the boy behind them who was taking his jacket off, along with his shirt. 

_  “I will do it, I guess”  _ he said and Hyungwon widened his eyes. Not the answer he was expecting.

_ “Are you su-” _

_ “Don't ask or I'll regret” _

Hyungwon smiled and pulled him inside the bedroom, to lock the door behind him. He leaded Kihyun to the bed and took his jacket off.

_ “Hi, Kihyunnie”  _ Minhyuk said with a smile and left a peck on his lips.  _ “Is this your first threesome?”  _ he asked, caressing the back of his head, he nodded.  _ “Ours isn't. We did it with Changkyun and Shownu before”  _ he said, really proud of it.

_ “W-what? When?”  _ he was surprised. He would have never imagined the youngest of them and their leader were into that.

_ “Ah, with Kyunnie was on tour. You guys had gone to visit the city and we stayed”  _ Hyungwon explained.  _ “With Shownu was kind of the same story”  _ he laughed.

_ “Okay, enough talking”  _ Minhyuk said and attacked Kihyun's lips. He was surprised at first, it wasn't his first kiss but he hadn't kissed anyone in a long time so it took him by surprise. Minhyuk place his hands behind his neck and bit his lip. Kihyun moaned in between.  _ “Oh, you like that”  _ Minhyuk laughed. When Kihyun turned around, Hyungwon was already in his underwear and the suit thrown out in the floor. The stylists would kill him if they found out. Minhyuk put his hands on Kihyun's shoulders and attempted to take the jacket off.  _ “Can I do this?”  _ he asked. Kihyun thought about it for a second before agreeing. He was okay with it.

Hyungwon laid his back on the bed and made Kihyun sit on him. Grabbing his waist and moving his hips, he kissed him. Kihyun never thought those plump lips of him would taste so good. He was getting in the mood with Hyungwon's kiss and Minhyuk hugging him from behind, leaving marks on his neck. He took Kihyun's shirt off and Hyungwon admired his body, making him feel a little bit embarrassed.

_ “Don't do that, Hyungwon”  _ he covered his face but the younger uncovered it.

_ “No need to hide from us, Ki. We have already told you that you're perfect for us“  _ he smiled and Kihyun did too, and they kissed again but that time was more wild.

After a few minutes, the three of them were wearing nothing. They also changed positions. Kihyun was on his fours, while Hyungwon was face fucking him and Minhyuk was behind, applying some lube on his entrance to prepare him.

_ “Are you ready, Ki?”  _ he couldn't talk so he nodded.

He felt one finger inside him and closed his eyes, he couldn't properly moan since his mouth was being fucked by Hyungwon's cock. Kihyun couldn't believe how good his cock tasted and how amazing it was to feel Minhyuk's fingers inside him, who by the way, inserted another one and pulled in and out. Hyungwon grabbed Kihyun's hair and deep throated him, it hit the back of Kihyun's throat and he gagged. He couldn't properly breath, his eyes were red but he was enjoying it. Hyungwon noticed it and slowly pulled off but Kihyun was greedy enough to take it back on his mouth. Minhyuk was still fingering him, the eldest of them grabbed Kihyun's cock and stroked it. When he felt that, Kihyun pulled Hyungwon's dick out of his mouth and moaned loud.

_ “I am going in, Ki”  _ Minhyuk said, applying more lube on his dick and in Kihyun's hole. He lined up in his entrance and took him by his shoulders, making him sit on him. Kihyun's lips were opened and his eyes were tightly closed. He was tensed but once Minhyuk's length was all inside him, he started to move himself, riding his group mate. Hyungwon saw it was safe enough to make his move so he bended over and took Kihyun's cock on his mouth. He didn't need to move much as Kihyun was jumping on Minhyuk's dick. The room was a mess. Moans and groans everywhere. Minhyuk was playing with Kihyun's hard nipples from behind, moaning in his ear while he grabbed Hyungwon's hair and pulled a bit because his lips felt so good around his cock. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Minhyuk speeded up his movements and came inside Kihyun, he pulled off him and Kihyun moaned at the emptiness. Hyungwon noticed Kihyun was close to come to so he grabbed their cocks together and stroked them at the same time, which made them come at the same time. They moaned and let themselves fall in the bed. Minhyuk's cum still dripping from Kihyun's hole and Hyungwon's in their stomach. 

 

_ “Ki, you were amazing”  _ Minhyuk said and left a little kiss on his lips. 

 

_ “Should we take a shower together now? Before the boys arrive”  _ Hyungwon asked. 

 

_ “Yes”  _ Kihyun tried to get up but his legs were trembling,  _ “Ah, fuck you, Minhyuk”  _ he laughed because it wasn't the best choice of words. 

 

_ “You can do it later, baby” Minhyuk winked and helped him head to the bathroom while Hyungwon just laughed.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me in @aus__monstax (twitter) for more aus uwu


End file.
